


You're My Safe Space. Let Me Be Yours.

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M][Script Offer] [GFE][Wholesome][Sweetheart][Let Me Take Care of You][Sex Positivity][Male Body Positivity][Multiple Orgasms][Blowjob][Exhibitionism][Rough but Tender][Creampie][69][Tell Me What You Want][Mutual Desire]
Kudos: 2





	You're My Safe Space. Let Me Be Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: They're in a new, but healthy relationship. Part of that is a very robust sex life, where they've had so much fun, kinky and raucous sex. But, she's realized that most of that has been driven by her opening up about her kinks and fantasies and recognizing that while he's been VERY accepting to her, he hasn't been as forthcoming. 
> 
> This is her giving him the space to open up.
> 
> Author's Notes: To be perfectly honest, I just wanted to write a relationship script that resonated more honestly with me. Even us big, bad kinksters just want some cuddles, too. 
> 
> Laughter and sentimentality can co-exist with the raunchiness and heat, after all. 
> 
> As always, a fantasy for adults, by adults.

\---START---

\- No, no – just... just sit down a minute, ok?

Look, I have something to tell you. 

(Laughing) No, you're not in trouble. You haven't done anything wrong. I mean... it's kinda the opposite, really. 

Oh, will you shut up already? Just... sit down. Go ahead. Get comfortable. I have something to say. 

No, really. Please. Like... no jokes. For thirty seconds. 

You can do thirty seconds, right? (Laughing) Well, put in your best effort, ok? Ok.

(Takes in a deep breath) I've... noticed something. When we... well, when we play. When we... when we fuck. 

Honestly, you've been... been one of the most open-minded lovers I've ever had – I said, no jokes. No jokes. I'm not joking. Just let me say this, ok?

(A beat) You've... given me something I rarely have ever had. A safe space. Between me and you. Where I have... shared things with you that I wouldn't dare to share with anyone else. 

Haven't... shared with anyone else. 

You've... become someone who I trust. Implicitly. And, it didn't feel forced, you know? 

Like, we weren't even really trying, it just... just happened.

You make me feel... seen. Like, truly seen. In my sweetness. And in my darkness. 

And, I know I can get * pretty * fuckin' dark...

(Laughing) Shut. The fuck. Up. I don't care if thirty seconds are up yet, I'm being sincere, you * fuck. * I'm * allowed.* 

You've laid out your hard limits for me. And, I've laid out mine. And, we've... we've had such amazing times. Honestly, I don't think I've ever felt this... free. And fulfilled. With anyone else. 

(Cheekily) Oh, I see: sincerity is what * finally * shuts you up, huh? Well. Here's something that's going to keep your mouth shut for a little while longer: 

I adore you. Absolutely. 

You are, after all, the only man alive I'll let call me... the * very * imaginative things you come up with when I'm gagging on your cock...

(Laughing) Oh, you better believe that, Mister. And, you know why? Because... (Softening) of the way you hold me afterwards. 

And, you make your corny little jokes. And, give me sweet little kisses. 

When you always make sure to have an extra bottle of water for me on your nightstand when I sleep over. 

And, I know I'm still a person to you. 

That I'm... * your * person. And, you're... mine. 

(Clears throat) Ok... well. Uh. I wasn't expecting * that * to come out... but. Well. Here we are. 

You're my person, sweetheart. And, I want to be yours – (Huffs) I mean... ok. I kinda figured that I am, but - 

Ok. This is what I wanted to talk to you about. (Takes in a deep breath) I don't think... you feel as free. As I do. I think you're still... holding yourself back. 

(Pondering her own words) Hmmm. I mean. Ok, that's... that's not entirely it. Not entirely true...

Look... I'm tired of standing. Do you mind... hmmm. Do you mind... if I sit down in front of you? Between your legs?

(Laughing) Oh, look at that – you stiffened up. You caught yourself, didn't you? Because – look, I can see. You're already getting a little hard. 

Here. Let me just... let me just do it, ok? Let me just sit down, and... there. I'm just going to rest my hands on your thighs. And, look up at you.

(Firmly) And, I need you to tell me what you want. 

Babe – no, wait. This is... this is the thing. (Sighs) I think... I think sometimes you're so caught up in thinking about what * you * think * I * want... that you forget about yourself.

(Snorts) You * better * say that I give you the best blowjobs you've ever had, thankyouverymuch. 

But, I think... right now, you're thinking that... I * want * to give you a blowjob. And, that you should * let me.* 

Only part of that is true. I love sucking your cock. I do. But... I don't want to do it, especially tonight, especially now... if you don't want me to. Or, if you'd rather... we do something else. 

(Firmly) Babe – I promise you, I'm not fucking with your head here. This is... the exact opposite of fucking with your head. 

I think you need to hear... that you have every right to your desires and your pleasure as I do mine.

(Softly) You're my safe space. I want to be yours, too. 

And, I know that you enjoy rough play and * fantastically * dirty talk and playing the big, bad degenerate to my... (ponders, laughs) big, bad degenerate? I guess? But...

Can I let you in on a little secret? Just between you and me?

I knew... I knew that I could trust you, that first time... that first time we experimented with anal... and, you were so genuinely worried that you'd hurt me, that for the first and * only * time we've ever played... you dropped character - 

(Giggling) ...and, your dick started going soft – I'm sorry! But, that was funny! It's still funny! I thought you were gonna safeword and I was gonna have to give * you * aftercare - 

Oh, you can tell me to “shut up” all you want, but you're laughing, too - 

(Softening) I knew you didn't want to actually hurt me. Not really. That you just wanted to give me... the experience I wanted. And, I'm so, so grateful to you. For that. 

It's ok to have a kind soul, sweetheart. It really is.

Yeah, I know you know.

But, sometimes you need to hear it. Because, I think you're scared that... if you showed that side of yourself EVER, it'd... it'd what? Make my pussy dry up and run away?

I love rough sex. I know you do, too. Otherwise, we wouldn't have so much of it. And, I appreciate you as a lover always wanting to do what you can for me.

But, I'm * your * lover, too. And, it goes both ways. Ok?

Look at me, sweetheart. (Gently) Tonight, I want you to explore... whatever it is you want to explore. With me. However you'd like me.

(Playfully) I could be... your dirty little cock-hungry whore... with her greedy little pussy... that needs you to treat her like the cocksleeve she is... (A beat, softening) But... I don't think you actually want that right now.

(Softly, realizing) You want... me. Just... to be me.

(Laughing gently) Well... not “just.” Ok. Shush. Now, you're being all sweet to * me * and we're both awkward when it comes to compliments and sincerity - 

Oh, I don't give a * fuck * that the thirty seconds are over - 

Oh, you better believe I'll shut you up, Mister – I'm gonna pull you down so you can kiss me, so you can occupy your mouth with much more – (And, she kisses him, and at first there's a little giggling... then, they just melt into each other. Soft, gentle kisses. Romantic, even! Improv for however long or short feels natural.)

Mmmm. That... yes. Yes, that will do for a good start. What... what do you need, baby? 

(Giggling) Yes, I'm * very * serious. Whatever you want tonight. Whatever you need from me. 

You want me to just... take off all of my clothes? Oh, I can certainly do that... and what about you, huh?

(Playfully grumbling) Oh, rub it in will ya – fine. You can keep on your clothes if that's what you want...

(SFX: clothes being taken off and dropping to the ground) There. Dressed in nothing but a smile! (A beat) I do... I do love the way you look at my body...

(Laughing) Yeah, I can tell how much your dick does, too - 

(Correcting) No, sweetheart – don't ask me what * I* want. This is about you tonight. I mean it. 

(Seductively) Look at me. And, don't think. Just tell me what you want to do to me. What you want me to do to you. I trust you. (Gently) Trust yourself. 

Yes. Yes, I can touch myself, if that's what you want – (Breath catching as she starts to - ) - But, why are you getting up from your seat – (Soft moan) I love it... I love it when you hold my face like this...

Yes. Yes, I'll keep my eyes open. Keep looking into yours. If that's what you want - 

Slide... slide two fingers inside of me? You want... want to see how wet I am already? Ok, I can do that – (A moment as she does... then) Yes... yes, I can let you taste...

(Giggling) Just... just my luck... that I'm with someone... with as much of an oral fixation as I have... oh, fine, fine... I'll go back to playing with myself – (Another moan as she does... then, she yelps in surprise!) Jesus Christ – are you * really * grabbing me... grabbing me by both of my fucking * nipples * - and leading me back to the sofa -?

(Laughing/playfully indignant) Well, they're fucking * sensitive! * Ok, ok... I'm... I'll get down on my knees. In front of you – if you'll let go of my * tits * that'd be great, thankyou – and... 

Oh. 

Jesus. You're... you're just about to burst out of your pants. Can I... can I help with that?

(Pausing a moment) Sweetheart – what... what's wrong? Why'd you... why're you hesitating?

(Smirking) Oh, it's ok that * you * love eating my pussy, but you're worried that * I * don't love to suck your * cock?* Like... actually?

Really? (Incredulously) Wait... seriously?

(SFX: buckle being undone, zipper sliding down, pants being pulled down as she says) I mean... I'm both flattered * and * insulted. Flattered that you think I'm such a good fucking actress. 

Fucking * insulted * if you think * you're * the only one allowed to take pleasure in * giving * pleasure.

You have spent... so many exquisite hours between my legs. Worshiping my pussy with your lips and your tongue and your fingers. And, you can * not * tell me that you've done that simply because it's expected of you, correct?

I know how much you love my taste, baby.

I know how much you love making me feel good.

Let me do the same. Ok? (The wet, sloppy, beautiful blowjob to end all wet, sloppy, beautiful blowjobs begins... improv away! And, of course, suggested lines in between moments:)

You know... I can * actually * really love giving head, you know that, right?

I mean it. I do. 

I love... sucking cock. 

(Amused) And, yes... specifically... your cock.

I love the way... you moan for me...

I love the way... your pre-cum tastes on my tongue...

I love the way... when I get your shaft... this nice and wet... and I suck your head and stroke your cock like this – (Improv away for a bit!) How your fucking... how your fucking * knees * turn to jelly...

I love the way... you gather my hair in your hand... 

And... just the right amount of pressure...

So I know you're in control...

(Giggles) ...Even as I'm... in control... with how good I make you feel...

(Seductively) Do you... do you want to fuck my mouth, sweetheart? Make me take all of your cock down the back of my throat...?

(A beat) Wait... you... you don't?

(Smirking) * That's * what you want? Then... well. You better lay down on the floor, then. Wait – take off your pants. Get rid of the shirt, too. Ok? 

I mean... I know it's about you tonight... but... I want to feel your skin against mine. 

All of it. 

(Genuine pleading) Please, baby? This... this is the only thing I'll ask of you...

(Giggling) What, you think you're the only one who likes seeing their lover completely naked? 

I * love * your body. 

As it is. 

As you are. 

Beyond the fact that I think you're handsome... and, yes, * hot * in your own way... I love feeling the way our bodies press together...

(SFX: Clothes rustling as they're being taken off. Seductively) That's... that's my fucking man. Ok. You go ahead and lay down on the floor... and, I'll... I'll straddle your face...

(Gasping!) Yes... I love it when you grab my hips like that... yes, pull me to your mouth – * fuck * - yes. Yes, eat my pussy... just like that. Oh fuck. Fuuuck.

Yes... yes, I can grind my hips down... Jesus... your tongue... (Improv for as long or as short as you'd like... then:) Oh... oh, come on... you want me... want me to suck your cock... as you're doing * this * to me...?

(Playful grumbling) You. Cheeky. Fucker. Fine – (And, it's now officially... 69! Improv for as long or as short as you'd like, then... wetly pulling her mouth from his cock...) Oh God. Oh, fuck. Those fingers. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me just like that. Yes. I'm so close... so close...

(And... improv sucking some more until she orgasms, her screams/moans muffled around his cock. She pulls her mouth from him, and just lays, limply across his body) I... oh, God. I can't... please don't ask me to move. Not yet. Not for a bit. Can I just... just rest here, laid out across your body? Your hard cock... in my hand, still...

(Moaning, shivering) I'm... I'm * sensitive * … gimme... gimme a minute to... I mean... fuck... are you still... still... those fingers... 

(Pleading/begging) Wait, baby... baby... no, don't... oh * fuck * … yes... stroke my G-spot. Stroke it. Just like that. With your fingers. Fuck. I... oh my God... (And so on, and so on, improv away until... one loud, messy squirting orgasm. Whatever comes natural here, as he's kept his mouth open to drink in as much of her as possible as he furiously stroked against her G-spot with those two fingers...) 

Oh my God. * Fuck. * I squirted... so hard. Oh my fucking God. My legs... my legs are still... still trembling.

Gotta... gotta give me a second, baby. Please. Please. Just... need to catch my... catch my breath....

(SFX: Wet flesh slapping against wet flesh as he pushes her down to the ground. She's surprised at first, then giggling) ...Oh, come on – just gonna... gonna throw me down on the ground -

Oh, my God – right in the puddle of my own squirt - 

(Giggling) Oh, I see how I soaked your fucking face, sure – but - 

(Breath catching) Oh. I forgot. How much you liked.... pinning my arms... above my head. When you're on top of me like this, huh? 

(Gently, warmly) Hello. (A deep, passionate kiss. Another little laugh) Well. Hello to you, too. What... what now?

(Almost whispering) Whatcha gonna do... with that hard cock... pressing between us, sweetheart? Whatcha planning on doing with that?

(Whispering) Yeah, I want you to fuck me. You know I do. But... * you * want to fuck me. 

I can feel it. 

How much you want me. 

How much you * need * me. To be inside of me. 

You're fucking * throbbing * baby. As you're grinding your cock against me...

Do it. You know how much I want you, baby.

You know how much... how much I need it. 

Need... you.

Is that... is that what you want to hear? Is that what you need? I can tell.

What're you waiting for? (Breath catching) Oh... oh, you're gonna start... teasing me * now, * huh? 

(Squirming, laughing) Yes, I fucking * love * it when you tease my pussy like that with your cock... just... playing that thick, swollen head... between my lips...just like that...

(Gasping!) God *damn * - slap my clit with your cock again. Please? Please, baby – (He does, because he's awfully nice like that! Another moan...then, another little giggle) Oh, you're just doing this to watch me fucking squirm - 

(And... in one smooth stroke, he guides his cockhead into her. That breathless moment...) * Fuck.* Yes. Come on. Fuck me. Take this tight little pussy, baby. I'm so wet for you. 

Please. Please... please move your hips. Please start to fuck me. Can't you feel how wet I am for you? How much I need this...?

(Thickly) Look at me. Look at me, baby. I know... I know... how much you love... to know what you do to me. Right?

(Gently) It's the same... the same for me. I love knowing... what I do to you. How much I desire you. 

You. All of you. Every part.

(He begins to slowly roll his hips.) Yes. Yes, that's it, baby. Take me. Take me. Just like... just like this. (Deep, measured strokes that bottom her out. Improv for as long as you'd like... then, he begins to pick up the pace.)

(Pleading) Oh fuck. Oh fuck, you fill me up so good, baby. You know that, right? I love how you stretch my cunt... around that rock hard cock. 

That cock... that's so hard for * me.* 

Yes. Faster. Give it to me faster.

Don't fucking tease. 

Not right now.

Take me.

Take me.

Yes.

Let go, baby. Let it all go. 

I'm so close. I'm so close.

I want... I want to cum together. (He fucks harder, faster in reply.) Yes, yes, yes – please. Please, please, please, please - 

Don't stop. Don't you fucking stop.

Don't you stop... until... until you cum... 

I'm... wrapping my legs around your waist. Because, I don't want you to pull out. 

I need you. 

I need you so much, baby. 

Please. (And... improv until one thunderous, mutual orgasm, her's triggering his -) Yesyesyes – fuck, fill me * up, * baby – give me all that hot cum - 

Oh my fucking God – that's... yes. Yes. Look at me. 

Look at me... as you're still shuddering... and gasping... as you drain yourself into me...

I can love... watching you, too. I can love... watching you cum for me. Inside of me. 

Because... I do. Come here. (Deep, hungry kisses... then, breathlessly pulling away, deep contented sigh.)

Holy * shit.* We're... we're a fucking * mess. *

(Lazily, languidly) I... really don't want to get up. But... I think we need to. We gotta clean up the floor... and ourselves. 

But... can we just... can we just hold each other? For a little while longer? Is that ok?

You'd like that, too, huh? Yeah... (Snuggling and giggling) I mean... my blowjobs are * spectacular,* sure. But, my cuddles are second-to-none. 

(Snorting) Oh, * your * cuddles are better? Then, you better prove it, Mister. 

(Smiling) We've got the rest of the night. 

(Softly) Who knows. Maybe even... longer than that. (Gentle kiss) Much longer than that.

\---END---


End file.
